


Tale of Two Men

by KaelaByte



Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FUCK, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if speculation assuming John and Sherlock had gotten together in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of Two Men

Boy sit yourself down; I’ll tell you a tale  
Of your dad who is dead, and your father: in jail.  
You’ve asked for this story from the time you could talk.  
So shush now and listen before my courage does balk.  
~  
Your dad was quite loyal, more courage than brains.  
He tried to be good but his hand had blood stains.  
He was a doctor with rather much skill,  
Yet trained as a soldier, taught only to kill.  
~   
Now your father is brilliant, with genius to spare.  
He could lock up the bad guys without leaving his chair!  
But he couldn’t stand people (found them too dull for words)  
So often they fought ‘gainst him when jealousy stirred.  
~   
When these men met they instantly knew  
Without one another they’d always be blue.  
They solved many crimes (the police were quite dumb)  
Neither one guessing the sadness to come.  
~  
One day there’s a man, Lestrade was his name,  
And taking down Sherlock was his favorite game.  
He led the detective on a chase near and far  
‘Till one day at last he stopped their old spar.  
~  
He offered a choice, Holmes’s life for his friends.  
If he’d not jump then they’d all meet their ends.  
But your father, he waited just a moment too long  
Before he could do it John Watson was gone.  
~  
Your father saw red and leapt at the man  
But Greg had the cops nestled there in his hand.  
So Sherlock was guilty, at least in their eyes,  
And sentenced to jail ‘till the day that he dies.  
~  
Now hush now don’t fret, Lestrade won’t come near.  
With Uncle Jim by your side there’s nothing to fear.  
We’ve made sure you are safe, we promise. We do.  
You’ll stay here with us. They’ll never find you.


End file.
